WIGO!
by Rainfall04
Summary: So Artemis enters the cave and discovers many candy wrappers as well as a disaster. She walks away with a new servant. Suck at summaries stories better...I think. Just random stuff. Disclaimer: I Don't Own Young Justice


**Yay! Two stories in the same day (if you call this a story)! I could actually update my other two but I'm gonna hold off on those *** _ **smirks evilly.***_ **I wish to be able to have a good storyline for my main stories. So this was just pure randomness that I thought of while listening to some music and thinking of YJ. Anyway onto the story!**

" _Recognized: Artemis B-07"_ Artemis froze when she walked into the cave and looked around. It was a disaster! Gaping at the destroyed kitchen and "living room" only one thought came to mind. The couch had been flipped onto its side and the TV was definitely beyond use again. The kitchen had basically been disassembled. Pots and pans were scattered all over the place and as Artemis examined the area more closely she could see that there were several forks and knives sticking out of the wall. There was food scattered all over the floor and counters in both the living room and kitchen. The whole scene was dusted with flour and feathers (where they got the feathers from I have no idea).

" _ **WALLY!"**_ She screamed before stomping off to find the stupid red head. As she walked past the flipped couch, she stepped on something crinkly. Looking down at her feet, Artemis picked up a discarded candy wrapper before looking around and once again thinking of ways to maim the speedster. There were wrappers everywhere! _Sugar Rush!_ Ran through her head as she reconsidered the situation carefully and decided that she still wanted to find the idiot responsible for the mess. Continuing on through the mountain she couldn't help but wonder how Wally could cause so much damage by himself. Suddenly, she stopped and stood stock still. A pounding beat was coming from the direction of the training room. Smirking evilly to herself, Artemis quietly snuck up towards the training room and as she got closer, she identified the pounding beat as music. When Artemis reached the doorway she gasped in horror. Robin and Wally, yes. Robin and Wally! Had completely destroyed the whole training room! The targets had all be blown up and the dummies were beyond recognition. They had even managed to maim the weight lifting and acrobatic tools. Fall Out Boy was blasting through the speakers and the two boys were dancing like crazy while trying to mouth the words.

"What is going on!" Artemis cried as she stomped into the middle of the room. She was answered by a very hyped up Robin jumping over to her and yelling his answer because of the volume of the music.

"Wally found all this awesome candy so we ate it then had some fun before Wally got scared and ran in here. Then we decided to have a dance off and I'm totally winning!" Artemis just nodded her head before glaring at Wally and marching over to him. Robin still had the music blaring through the speakers so she had to yell for Wally to be able to hear her.

"OUT NOW!" Wally simply nodded quickly before racing out of the training room. Robin's indignant cries followed Artemis out as she went to talk (interrogate) Wally. Sadly before Artemis could say anything Wally opened his mouth.

"Oh thank God you're here! Do you know how long I've had to put up with this! I've been spending the better part of two hours running for my life as Rob tried to impare with knives or forks before I convinced him to a dance off instead!"

"You're the one who gave him sweets!"

"I know! Iknow! I just didn't think that he would be this crazy if I gave them to him!"

"I'm gonna call Batman." Artemis said

"Wait no! PLease don't! Robin's sugar rush should be gone in a few minutes. There's no need to call the Batman!" Artemis thought carefully before smiling cruelly at the speedster

"I won't call Batman if you agree to be my personal servant for the next week." Wally gaped at her before shuddering and offering her his hand

"Fine."

"Okay then." Artemis said as they shook hands. "As my first order, you are required to clean up the whole cave and make sure Robin doesn't break anything else."

"But that's not anything to do with you!" Wally cried. Artemis just glared at him and he sighed "Fine."

"I'll be back in about an hour. I expect the kitchen to at least be clean by then." As Artemis turned to leave, she caught Wally's glare and smirked at her own cleverness. This was going to be an interesting week.

 **Well you know the drill. Review button is down there….at the bottom. Tell me what you think even if you thought it was horrible.**


End file.
